Celebrity Secrets
by ForeverUnwritten
Summary: Hannah's dating Nick Jonas! But is he really into her or just using her? Are the JoBros all in on this? Read to find out!DON'T MISS THE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: Okay this is my first Hannah Montana fanfic but not my first fanfic ever so I can take constructive criticism-just don't give me flames.

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Miley's alarm clock woke her up from the perfect dream.

"Nick…," She sighed sleepily, "Why are you beeping, Nick?"

Suddenly Miley realized it was her alarm clock and groaned. She got up and turned it off.

"Can't you at least let me kiss him before you wake me up?" Miley asked the alarm clock frustratingly.

"I wouldn't let you do that either, sweetheart,"

It was Miley's dad.

"Dad! You can't just walk into my room without knocking!" Miley exclaimed, dropping down to a whisper, "I could be changing."

"Honey, you weren't changin', you were talkin' to yer alarm clock. Now get dressed, we're gunna be late for Jackson's volleyball game," her dad said, leaving.

"Who has a volleyball game at nine a.m. on a Saturday morning?" Miley muttered grouchily, but she got ready anyways.

-----

Miley was down stairs in her kitchen, wolfing down a bowl of cereal, when the phone rang. It wasn't just any phone, though.

"I'll get it!" Miley yelled, spraying milk and cornflakes all over her shirt.

"Sweet niblets," she muttered. She headed toward the phone but saw it wasn't ringing. The Hannah phone was.

_Ooh, who could it be?_ Miley thought excitedly.

"Hello?" She asked, grabbing a towel to clean off her shirt.

"Hey Hannah, how are you?" The person on the other line said. It was sweet, dreamy, and a little nervous. It was Nick Jonas. Miley was now cleaning her bowl and instead of spraying the bowl with dish soap, she accidentally sprayed herself…right in the face.

"Nick! I mean…uh…hey…Nick. I'm doing fine, just chillin'. You know, eating, watching TV, on my way to my…um…friend's game. Not all at the same time though…" Miley blabbed on, laughing. She was so stunned that Nick had called she was wiping the same part of her face again and again. Nick laughed on the other line.

"Cool," He said, and paused. Miley could feel his anxiety on the other line and had a good idea what he was about to do. Her heart lifted and she didn't even realize that she put the bowl in the stove.

"So, um, I was wondering…if you're not doing anything tonight…you wanna catch a movie," Nick asked, his voice cracking a bit. He was pretty much over that stage now (how else would he sing well?) but anytime he was nervous, his voice cracked. Miley was now walking out the door-trying to move quickly because her dad was honking. If she hadn't been right by the couch she would've fallen straight to the ground, but instead she made a loud THUMP as she hit the cushions. Miley was now lost in her dream from that morning-and many others. She was completely unaware that she was keeping him waiting.

"Hannah?" Nick asked nervously on the other line after a few minutes. The sound of his voice woke her from her daydreams and it just happened to be before the kissing part too. Sweet niblets!

"Oh! Yeah, I would love to! I have to go now, though, so…uh…call me later?" Miley asked quickly.

"Yeah, looking forward to it," Nick said and hung up.

"He's…looking forward to it," Miley said dreamily and crashed down to the sofa again. Her dad walked in just then, wondering 'what in tarnations is that girl doing?'.

"Miley, we have to go! You can sleep later!" Her dad said and left in a rush again. It took Miley a few seconds to get herself back together, but eventually she was up and out the door.

Author's Note: I hope you guys like it. What do you think of the story idea? Good? Bad? You think it's a keeper? Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked it! Enjoy the chapter-Hannah and Nick plan their date!

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 2

Miley sighed lazily as she walked down the stairs and plopped down on the sofa.

"What's the matter, Miles?" Her dad asked, getting ready to make dinner.

"Nick hasn't called me back yet," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll call you," her dad reassured her, muttering, "and if he does he'll be sorry."

"What was that daddy?" Miley asked, turning on the television.

"Nothing, sweetheart!" Her dad said louder. Miley smiled. Just then, the phone rang. Miley jumped up, but got disappointed when she saw it was just the regular phone. She sat back down.

"Yeah, sure," her dad said, talking with the phone, "Hey, Miley, it's Lily,"

Miley went over to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Lily, what's up?"

"You want me to _what_?"

"What-" Miley started to ask, but then she looked over at the front door. Her friend, Lily Trescott, was there on her skateboard, talking to her cellphone, and looking in at Miley.

Miley hung up the phone and went over to open the door.

"I can't believe _Hannah Montana_ got asked out by Nick Jonas! This is so cool!" Lily yelled as she came skating in.

"Yeah, but he hasn't called me back yet," Miley said again, disappointedly.

"What?! That jerk," Lily said, stepping off her skateboard and taking off her helmet.

"I know, but I guess it isn't time for him to call and ask me out to a movie. If he called too soon, he would seem too anxious, and if he called too late, then there'd be no more time to see a movie," Miley explained casually.

"Wow, I wish I'd known that when I was a teenager," her dad commented.

"Who doesn't know that?" Lily asked incredulously.

Mr. Stewart thought about that for a second.

"Guys," he said simply. Miley and Lily smiled.

"Well, not celebrity guys, I hope," Miley sighed, walking over to sit on a stool. Lily followed her.

The phone rang again and this time it was the Hannah phone.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily screamed, picking up the phone before Miley could.

"Hello, this is Lola Lofnangle, Hannah Montana's close personal friend," Lily said excitedly. Miley smacked her hand to her forehead, hopelessly.

"Oh, hi Nick!" Lily said, nudging Miley a little. She giggled into the phone.

"You want to speak to who?...Oh! Hannah, riiiight," Lily said, handing the phone to Miley.

"Hey, Nick," said Miley, smiling. She got off the stool, trying to keep Lily from spying in on their conversation. Lily followed her anyways, trying to keep her head as close to the phone as she could.

"Hey Hannah, so what time would be good for you to see a movie?" Nick asked on the other end.

"Right now! I mean…anytime, really, I'm a flexible person. I'm not too flexible though. I like schedules, but that doesn't mean I can't break 'em, you know?" Miley laughed nervously, smacking her forehead again.

"So…seven maybe?" Nick asked, unsure by what Hannah was saying.

"Yeah, definitely," Miley said, feeling like she wanted to faint again.

"Cool, then I'll pick you up around six-thirty. Where do you live?" Nick asked, getting a little excited himself. He had to watch it, though, because his voice cracked when he was excited, too.

"Umm…" Miley said, stuttering. She couldn't tell him where she lived because then he might show up when she was Miley. Or worse, her address could get leaked out to the press and _they_ would show up when she was Miley.

"You know, how about we just meet there," Miley suggested.

"Sure," Nick agreed. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like if they were sitting alone together, silent for fifteen minutes. It would be way too awkward.

"I'll see you around six forty-five then. Bye," Nick said and hung up.

"Bye," Miley and Lily said dreamily in unison. They were both in a daze. And then it was over. They both screamed and started to happy-dance. Their dad broke their celebration, though.

"Miley, why is there a bowl inside the oven?"

Author's Note: Sorry, I keep holding off the date, but the next one will definitely be it! I promise! Thanks for reading! Please review! Why am using exclamation points?!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: Wow, I've gotten a lot of reviews saying they want me to hook up Nick with Lily. Well….I guess I can work that in. You'll see what I do though. Enjoy the next chapter-they finally go on their date!

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 3

Jackson pulled up to the movie theater and looked over at Hannah who was finishing putting on some makeup.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just call a limo or something. You're Hannah Montana, you shouldn't be pulling up in a shabby convertible," he said. He actually didn't mind what Hannah arrived in but he did mind that she made him drive instead.

"I told you Jackson. I can't make a scene. I don't want everyone staring at me and Nick the whole time," explained Hannah, capping her lip gloss and putting it back into her purse. She couldn't help but remember one of her movie dates with Jake.

"But you're dressed as Hannah. People are going to know it's you," Jackson said, drumming his fingers along the side of the car impatiently. He had a date tonight too, and if he was late again the girl's father would sick the dogs on him…again.

Hannah answered his question by putting her hair up in a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses on.

"Like that's gunna help," Jackson said, "No one wears sunglasses to the movies, and plus it's dark outside."

Hannah sighed as she realized he was right.

"What am I going to do?" She asked hopelessly.

"Well, first of all change those shoes because they do _not_ match your outfit. Then put on a sweatshirt. No one's going to expect Hannah Montana to be in a sweater and jeans," Jackson explained casually.

Hannah looked at him oddly and Jackson realized why.

"Man, I gotta stop hangin' around girls at the mall," he said to himself pitifully.

Hannah did as he said and took one final look in the mirror.

'Thanks, Jackson. Just pick me up in two hours, okay?" Hannah said, not waiting for answer and getting out of the car.

"But that doesn't give me enough time!" She heard him call after she had walked up. Hannah rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Hannah bought a ticket and went inside, looking around for Nick. He said he was going to look like a guy with short, red hair, and have a brown t-shirt on. In a minute Hannah spotted him.

_I think he looks even cuter like this,_ Hannah thought dreamily as she walked over to him.

"Hey, Nick," she said, smiling at him.

He looked at her awkwardly.

"My name's Jason," he said in a deep, rough voice.

"Nick, you don't have to use your fake identity with me. It's Hannah," she explained.

The guy looked at her more closely and his eyes lit up.

"Hannah Montana?!"

Hannah was about to say, "Of course" when someone nudged her. She turned around to find another guy with short, red hair wearing a brown t-shirt. Soon she began to realize as she looked awkwardly between them. Uh-oh.

"Nick?" She whispered to the new guy. He nodded his head, wondering why she was talking to this other guy. Hannah's eyes grew wide and then she turned back to the first guy smiling.

"No, I'm not Hannah Montana. I'm Hannah…Roxanne…-a," Hannah laughed nervously while slowly moving away. Nick followed her and she gradually sped up until she was practically running.

"I think…he's gone," Nick panted as they stopped. They were in front of the theater playing their movie.

"Yeah, I think so," Hannah laughed, also a little out of breath.

"You didn't have to run, though, you know?" Nick joked, opening the door for her and following her in.

They found some good seats and sat down, exhausted. Nick looked over at Hannah and offered his hand. Hannah took it, smiling. It was a good thing it was dark, because she was also blushing.

His hand felt warm and only a little bit rough. Hannah liked that, though. At the very least it meant he used his guitar a lot. They were like this the entire movie-cuddled close to each other. And whenever Hannah got scared she wrapped her other hand around his arm and pulled him closer, much to both of their satisfaction.

When the movie was over, Hannah didn't want it to end. Not because it was good-it was terrible. The acting was horrible, the monsters didn't look real and every scene had gore in it, but Hannah would sit through it again if it meant she was sitting by Nick. It was hopeless wishing, though, because Nick had already gotten up, pulling her up along with him.

"So, how did you like the movie?" Nick asked, breaking the short silence.

"It was good," Hannah lied, smiling. Inside her brain was screaming from being subjected to something that bad for two hours straight.

"Really? I thought you seemed kind of scared," Nick mentioned, smiling. Hannah melted inside.

"I was not!" Hannah protested, smiling too.

"Well, then who made these nail marks in my arm?" Nick laughed, releasing his hand from hers to show her.

Hannah giggled, placing her hand tenderly on the spot he showed her.

"I am so sorry," she giggled again.

"It's alright," Nick said, flashing his dreamy smile again. Even with the wig he still looked cute.

They were outside now, and Hannah noticed Jackson waiting. She turned her back on him, facing Nick. This close, Hannah noticed her heart started beating a little faster, and his warmth enveloped her.

"I have to go Nick, but I had a great time," she said, smiling at him. He was only about an inch taller than she was.

"Me too," Nick said. Hannah thought his voice cracked a little bit. They both stared at each other nervously until finally they started to lean in. Hannah closed her eyes and could feel his lips almost centimeters from hers. Her pulse grew rapid, and lips twitched ever so slightly to brace for the unexpected.

BEEP! Jackson had laid his hand on the horn just as they were about to kiss.

Hannah turned around quickly, glaring at him.

"Let's go!" Jackson yelled.

"Is that your driver?" Nick asked doubtfully.

"You could say that…but no matter what he's always Jackson," Hannah said, saying his name angrily. She sighed and looked back around at him.

"I gotta go Nick, bye," she said reluctantly, waved, and walked quickly over to Jackson's convertible. The hood was now down, and Jackson was flirting with some girls.

"Jackson!" Hannah exclaimed as she came over to him, "How could you cheat on me?! Ugh!"

She stormed off in a huff, smiling at her little revenge scheme.

In the distance she could hear Jackson trying to get the girls to come back.

"Wait! She's just my sister! Come back!" He called after them helplessly.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," one of them muttered.

Five minutes later, Hannah found Jackson driving alongside of her.

"I hope you're happy. I almost scheduled a date with one of 'em," Jackson said, annoyed.

"Jackson, weren't you on a date tonight?" Hannah asked, surprised that her brother could be that low.

"Yeah, but I was late again," Jackson said. You could tell he was placing full blame on her.

"He sent the dogs after you again," Hannah said, grimacing at the picture.

"No, my date did!" Jackson said, surprised at what he was saying himself, "Now get in the car, I'm losing gas."

Hannah obliged and hopped in the passenger seat.

-----

Jackson followed Miley in their house, shaking his head up at her as he watched her go up the stairs. He was getting tired of this, but he figured this wouldn't be the last time she'd be using his 'services'.

Jackson spotted his dad at the kitchen table eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"So, did you stop her?" His dad asked him, taking out his wallet.

"Sure did, daddy. I honked the horn right as they were leaning in," Jackson said proudly, holding out his hand for his money. His dad slapped a one dollar bill into his hand.

"That's my boy," he said, nodding at him and going back to his cake.

"One dollar!" Jackson exclaimed, "I had to give up some hot girls for what I did. I wanna Lincoln at least!"

"Well, you did sacrifice a lot, son, so…" his dad said, pulling out his wallet again. Jackson held out his hand greedily for the five dollar bill.

"Here's a Lincoln!" His dad proclaimed, placing a penny in his son's hand.

"But…but…" Jackson stuttered.

"I don't wanna here it son, now get ready for bed, and let me eat my cake in peace," his dad said, waving him off.

-----

(Time trip back to when they were at the movie theater)

Nick pulled out his phone as he walked away from Jackson. He dialed his brother's cell.

"Hey, Joe-I found something out…yeah, her driver's name is Jackson Stewart…I know, but I think he's more than her driver…I think Hannah Montana has a brother," Nick said, feeling a little sad inside for what he was doing. He didn't think it would hurt this much. He didn't think he could actually allow himself to like her-but he did.

Author's Note: Wow, that's much longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: Okay this chapter is nothing but a news article, but it's important to the story. There might be other chapters like this in the future. Also it might be short-I don't know because I'm mostly winging it.

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 4

POPSTAR SCANDAL?!

By Stella Bouvier

Staff Writer

LOS ANGELES

Inside sources revealed just last night that there's more to Hannah Montana than meets the eye.

Sources said Hannah Montana is hiding secrets of her personal life from the public.

Coincidentally, not much is known about the teen singing sensation. She came into the spotlight two years ago and became an instant hit.

"We love Hannah Montana! Her music is so fun to dance to. I love 'True Friend'!" said longtime fan, Cindy Wheat.

Indeed, her c.d. sales have soared since she performed her debut hit, Best of Both Worlds, and have just been getting higher.

But recently there has been some skepticism about the star.

"When you go to her fan sites it doesn't list much personal information like what city she lives in or where she was born or anything at all which makes you wonder. I know it's personal information and she has the right to keep it that way but all the other stars have revealed these things and it's been no problem. I just don't want my kids to idolize a fake pop star that was formulated by the record companies to rip everyone off," said Wheat's mother, Cheryl.

In an interview with other publication companies, we found that they too have had trouble finding these types of facts. Where _does_ Hannah Montana live? Where is she from? And how did she get here? Is this a scandal created by the record companies?

Another peculiar thing about Ms. Montana is her frequent appearances with a teenage boy just two years older than her.

Our sources denied that they were a couple and even told us that she was in fact dating Nick Jonas currently. So who is this mysterious stranger?

"Oh, that's my new buddy, Jackson. He works down at Rico's. I've never heard him say anything about Hannah Montana, though," claimed school friend, Thor Wiggins.

Despite this, several photographers have captured him escorting her to different events and just recently they happened to spot him dropping off a 'blonde haired girl who resembled Hannah' at the movie theater downtown. However, this photographer was not close enough to see this girl's face well.

With this new information, we continue to speculate. Is Hannah Montana a façade or a real person? And are there others out there who help with this ploy?

"That is ridiculous. Hannah Montana is the real deal. She sings great. The kids love her, so why are you questioning that? Let the kids idolize her for her heart, not her personal life," stated Mickey Rank, an agent from Hannah Montana's record company.

As the story unfolds we will watch and wait for the real Hannah Montana to come out or for the person that sits behind the title to come clean.

Author's Note: I didn't know Thor's last name so I made one up. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: I don't know what I'm going to do with this chapter so I'll just wing it.

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 5

"Daddy!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs. She was holding the Sunday morning paper and had just looked at the front page article in the entertainment section.

"I was just about to gel my hair. I gotta do it before it gets all…frizzy," he said coming in the living room, saying the last word melodramatically.

"Look who's on the front page!" She said, throwing her dad the paper. He sighed, reluctantly unfolding it to see the article.

"Honey, no one likes a show-off," her dad teased, looking down at the article. He took a moment to register it.

"Well, slap on a mustache and call me Aunt Pearl, someone's got some dirt on you!" Her dad exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I know dad, but we can't do anything. What they're printing is true!" Miley said hopelessly, flopping down on the couch.

"But we don't have to say it is, Miley. They print junk all the time-half of it's not even true," her dad pointed out to her, sitting next to her.

"Dad, this is not some magazine you buy off the rack at a grocery store. This is a newspaper. People expect them to be truthful about what they're printing off. They wouldn't write this article if they didn't have good sources," Miley sighed, putting a hand to her head and closing her eyes. She knew someday the media would expose her, but she didn't expect it to happen that fast. She hoped that by the time they figured her out, she would be old news.

"Hey, everything's gunna be alright bud," her dad said, getting up and kissing her on the forehead, "And besides, they sell newspapers at the grocery store."

Smiling, he walked back up the stairs humming some country song.

Miley picked up the newspaper again. She hadn't actually read it before but just looking at the title had made her flip out. When she got to the part about Jackson she jumped up again for the second time that morning.

"Jackson!" She screamed out this time. The article said they had seen her several times with him. They were starting to get suspicious. But why would they even care about him? He was just some kid driving her around. Unless, Miley thought, they had some reason to believe that he was something more.

"What is it Miley? You're takin' me away from my beauty sleep," Jackson yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Miley grimaced, looking Jackson up and down.

"Well it looks like you need a couple more hours…or a month," Miley remarked.

Jackson gave her a look.

"Fine then-I wanted to stay in bed anyway," Jackson said grumpily, turning back towards the stairs.

"Jackson, get back here," Miley commanded.

"What is it?" Jackson whined, standing there groggily.

"You spilled something that's making them suspicious! They'll discover who I really am and my career will be over!" Miley shouted, suddenly advancing on Jackson and shaking him by the shoulders.

Jackson flinched. If he was tired before then he wasn't now.

"Miley, I thought we talked about eating frosted flakes. All that sugar makes you go high?" Jackson mentioned nervously, twirling his finger around his ear to signal insanity.

"Jackson, I'm not on a sugar rush. I'm serious. Look at this," Miley said, pushing the paper against his chest. Jackson took it and started reading.

While he was looking at the article Miley paced. Whoever their source was they had mentioned Jackson dropping her off at the movies. That was just last night. It would have to be someone that was close enough to see that she even resembled Hannah Montana. And it couldn't have been paparazzi. They would've wanted a picture and to get a good one they would have to be up close. She would've seen the camera. From this Miley thought it must be someone blackmailing her. It obviously wasn't the press. It was someone who wanted to boost their reputation by destroying hers. Sadly, Miley could only think of one person that was there that night who would have any reason to boost their rep.

She looked at Jackson who had finished reading the article. The look in her eyes said that she had a good idea who the culprit could be.

"Miley, I had no idea when I was talking to him…I-I wasn't paying attention to who it was," he said, apologetically. The look in his eyes was sincere, but that didn't make the situation any better.

"Nick," she muttered sadly.

A second later a phone rang. It was the Hannah phone.

Author's Note: Please review! You guys are great at doing that!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! You are awesome!

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 6

"Hello?" Miley answered the phone, using everything she had to prevent her voice from being shaky. It didn't work, though.

"Hannah? Are you all right?"

As she suspected, it was Nick.

"Oh, yeah I'm perfectly fine. I just love waking up in the morning and reading in the paper that I'm fake," she said softly, her voice dripping in harsh sarcasm that usually wasn't her style.

"Hannah, it's going to be alright. You'll find out who provided that information," Nick said, consolingly.

"I think I already did," Miley said. It made her heart ache to be this cruel to him but this was her reputation. Sure she was a fake, but it's not like she did it to rip anybody off.

"What are you talking about? Did you call the newspaper's office?" Nick asked, confused.

"No," Miley said, closing her eyes and bracing for what she had to say next, "I was with him the whole time."

Miley could hear over the phone as the reality of her words sunk in.

"Hannah…," Nick started out.

"Nick, what were you thinking? How could you do this to me?" Miley asked incredulously. There was no more beating around the bush. She was now dishing out accusations at full throttle.

"Hannah, I had nothing to do with this," Nick said on the other line. His voice truly sounded concerned. Miley cringed inside to hear those words come out of his mouth and know what he really was. Every time he acted like he was oblivious-like he didn't know what was going on-it just made what she was intending to do all the more harder.

"Really, then how did they even know that we were going out? That was our first date. The only one who knew about it was my dad and my…," Miley paused as she was about to say brother, "…manager. I trust them. They wouldn't leak something to hurt me. And we were in disguise. The only other people who could have possibly known are your brothers but I'm not going to go blaming them. It isn't worth it."

On the other end, Nick had collapsed into an armchair. He had put his head into his hand, thinking hard. He didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want to hurt her.

_I was going to end up hurting her anyways_, Nick thought sadly. Man, he was stupid.

"Hannah, I honestly don't know what to tell you. Please, you have to trust me, I wouldn't hurt you like that," Nick said, wincing visibly as he told another lie. He liked her. That's why he agreed to do it. He wanted to be with her, but not under these circumstances. Now everything was blowing up in his face before he had a chance to light the fuse.

Miley sighed. He sounded so defeated-so innocent. If only she didn't have a strong notion that he was using her, she would give in to his words. It was so tempting, but she had to resist.

"Nick, I don't want to hear your lame excuses. You were the _only _one who could have given that information. The rest they just gathered on their own. And the fact that your lying to me when I'm confronting you…I can't see you anymore," Hannah said and hung up. She had tried to sound tough, like she didn't care. That way it would be easier to deal with-if she just ripped him off quick like a band-aid. Nothing could stop the way she felt, though. Even though it was just one night, it had meant everything to her. The way she felt when she touched him-came _that close_ to kissing him-made her heart race wildly even now. It had been one date. One date was all took with him. Her heart ached and she felt like just lying down now.

Jackson had been watching the entire time on the couch. He watched as she gradually reduced to a sad, vulnerable little girl. It shocked him to see her as anything other than the perky, confident woman she normally was.

"Miley…," he called out softly as he got up off the couch. She ran up the stairs and to her room, leaving him standing there, wondering what to do.

Author's Note: Well, that was a bummer to write. And before you guys start flaming me, I just want to say something. Why would I have them break up when their relationship is key to the plot? Just something to think about, lol. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! It's very much appreciated!

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 7

"Okay, okay, so tell me _everything _that happened with Nick," Lily said. They were in the lunch line and Lily had asked Miley for the hundredth time how her date had gone.

"Lily, I told you I didn't want to talk about it," Miley said, picking up an orange and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon," Lily whined, giving her puppy dog pout to Miley, "please?"

Lily stopped in line. Miley stared at her for second, looking like she was actually going to give in, and then her face changed.

"Ain't gunna happen," she said right in Lily's face and walking around her.

"What's so different this time, though? You've broken up with guys before and told me how the date went," Lily noted, reluctantly following her. They both paid for their meals and left to find a table.

"Yeah, but this is different. This is…_Nick_," Miley said, sitting down and pausing, relishing the thought of the youngest Jonas rocker.

Lily just looked at her, not really getting her point.

"Yeah…?" she said, gesturing for Miley to explain more.

"Lily, I really liked him, more than any other guy and he broke my heart," Miley explained, her voice softening by the second.

Lily looked at her friend sadly, contemplating what she should do.

"Does that mean…Lola can have him?" Lily asked, giving a smile in an attempt to joke.

Miley shook her head, grinning slightly. She really was getting over Nick better than she thought she would.

"Go ahead," Miley said reluctantly.

"Really?!" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows in excitement.

"No!" Miley exclaimed incredulously, opening her milk carton.

Lily's face dropped. There was an awkward silence as they both meddled with their food.

"Oh, please, please tell me!" Lily begged after less than a minute.

"No," Miley answered firmly.

"C'mon,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Uh-uh,"

"Why not?" Lily whined, jumping around in her seat a little to protest.

"I told you, Lily, I'm just not ready yet," Miley said, and once again there was silence.

"Okay, it was so amazing. He looked so cute, even with his wig!" Miley burst out, giving in and explaining anyway. She relayed all of the night's events in detail.

"And then our lips were centimeters apart…," Miley finished. Lily inclined her head a bit, eagerly waiting the next part.

"…and just when we were about to close in…"

Lily leaned in further, her eyes growing wide.

"…Jackson honked the horn and I had to go," Miley ended, sighing pitifully.

Lily's face dropped in confusion and disappointment.

"How anti-climactic," she said to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it!" Miley exclaimed.

Lily just sat there thinking for a while.

"But, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would rat you out. I mean, he's charming, cute, a good singer, cute, sweet, funny, cute…" Lily said, staring off into space dreamily.

Miley looked at her, one eyebrow raised and her lips pulled into small frown.

"Thanks, Lily, that sure helps a lot," Miley said, nodding slightly and putting on a fake smile, her words dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, he is," Lily muttered in defense.

"I know and that's the problem," Miley sighed, "I didn't want to break up with him but that was the only thing I _could _do to make sure my secret wouldn't get out. He's the only one that could've released that information to the press that we were even dating. It was our first date!"

Lily nodded, understandingly.

"So, about Lola…," Lily hinted after a relatively long silence.

"No, she is not dating Nick," Miley said, automatically, not bothering to even look up at Lily.

"Aww, man," Lily whined.

Author's Note: I hope that was okay. I'm not sure if Lily was in character or not. It was kind of short but you wanted more Lily and what better than to bring them together by discussing Miley's date with Nick!? Next chapter will be a more interesting, I promise! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: Okay, this is the chapter where Nick wins Hannah back. And don't worry-it's going to be great! I hope.

Chapter 8

The crowd was restless as they all sang along to the last verse of the last song Hannah Montana sang that night.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Hannah cursed herself inside for leaving that song to sing last. Now the whole mood would be ruined. The whole night she'd managed to avoid thinking of Nick and then unconsciously she had sung _If We Were A Movie_ last. The moment she started the song her mind was glued on Nick. Throughout the song her voice grew softer as she relived their date and the breakup. The last line was practically whispered. Why did they have to go to a movie for their first date? And they were really good friends before he asked her out, too. It was like the song was telling the world what was in her subconscious.

"Ugh," Hannah sighed as she stepped into the backstage area.

Lola was there instantly because she knew how her friend was feeling. Before she could say words of consolation, though, a voice sounded from the stage. And whoever it was, they got a good reaction from the audience.

"Hey everybody how was Hannah Montana?"

The crowd responded in ear-splitting screams and applause.

Hannah turned around so quick at the sound of his voice; she nearly knocked Lola into the snack table. There, standing on the stage, was Nick. Kevin and Joe were also on the stage but they were standing farther back.

Hannah gasped.

"So, if any of you read the paper last Sunday you know there's been some speculation about Hannah Montana. If you ask me, though, I don't believe any of it!" Nick shouted into the microphone. The crowd erupted again.

"Now, it was mentioned in the paper that Hannah and I were dating," Nick continued. Before he could say any more, though, the crowd went wild again.

Nick kind of chuckled, but then his face grew more serious as they died down again.

"We kind of had a fight over that article, though and broke up. Tonight I need you guys to help me prove my loyalty to her. Can you do that?" Nick asked.

Behind the stage, Hannah's mouth had dropped wide open. Her eyes were fixed on Nick talking to the crowd.

"Hannah? Hello? Earth to Hannah Montana," Lola said, waving her hand in front of Hannah's face.

"Darling, if you're gonna gape, do it with yer mouth closed. Yer startin' to make a puddle," her dad said.

Hannah wasn't listening to any of them. She stayed focused on Nick, wondering what he was planning on doing.

"First I need you to help me get her out on stage and then I'm going to sing her song. If you know the words, you can help me out, so let's get her out here!" Nick said, and then he looked to the side where his eyes connected to Hannah's who was still staring, dumbstruck, at him.

The crowd started cheering, "Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" Hannah couldn't move, though.

"Hannah! That's you! Go!" Lola announced excitedly, giving her a little push.

Hannah suddenly came back to life, and for the first time when she walked on stage, she was nervous.

Once the crowd was settled down again, Nick started playing the opening notes and never took his eyes off of hers.

_Wednesday I came home from school  
Did my homework in my room  
then I watched some TV  
I still miss you  
Thursday morning went online  
Got to school at half past nine  
Wound up in detention  
I still miss you_

Everything I do  
brings me back to you

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just cant seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

Friday I got out of bed  
Tried to smile frowned instead  
Burnt some toast for breakfast  
I still miss you  
Saturday I turned 16  
Never dreamt you'd act so mean  
You didn't even call me  
But I still miss you

And When I turn 94  
I think ill miss u even more

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

I miss you more than I did a minute ago  
I Climb a mountain just to here your echo  
All I wanted was you  
Tell me please do u think of me now and then  
Cause if I never see you again  
I still miss you

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

one day at a time  
Well I think that I'm just going crazy one day at a time  
I think I'm going crazy  
One day at a time

Hannah would have fainted right then if Nick hadn't grabbed her and pulled her in for a gentle but powerful kiss.

And then Hannah did something that even surprised herself a little. She released her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. If the crowd had been ear-splitting before, now they were mind-splitting, they were that loud.

Author's Note: Okay, I hope that was good enough to satisfy your make up needs because some of you were saying that I'd need something big for Nick to win Hannah back. I think that was pretty big. Anyway, I'm dying to know what you guys thought of that so thank you so much for reading and please, please review! Oh, and I just copied and pasted from the website. I took out the ooohs and that's all. I have the disclaimer below.

Disclaimer: I did not write _If We Were A Movie_ by Hannah Montanaor _One Day At A Time_ by the Jonas Brothers. I got the lyrics off of 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 9

Miley wiped the sleep from her eyes as she came down the staircase. It was Sunday morning - the day after the concert.

"Well, look who's up. It's the new member of the JoBro fan club. And let me tell you folks, she really is his number one fan," Jackson announced, gesturing his arms as if to an audience.

Miley rolled her eyes but ignored him, lazily dropping on the couch.

"I guess you watched the concert last night then," Miley remarked.

"I sure did and let me tell ya, it was a great benefit concert. If the hungry don't get any benefit out of it, then we know there are two people who did," Jackson laughed.

"Wait a second, it was a benefit concert?" Miley said, suddenly panicking.

"Yeah," Jackson said as if this were obvious, "you don't know who you're singing for?"

"I don't care, I just sing. I book a million appearances each day. Yeh think I remember 'em all?" Miley exclaimed incredulously, "But if that was a benefit concert then…."

"Yep, you were on _live _television," Jackson smiled, "but someone would've mistaken it for a soap opera the way you guys were acting"

Jackson started making kissy faces, saying "Oh Nick," in a girly voice.

Miley got off the couch, ready to advance.

"Alright, you two, breakfast is ready," her dad interjected.

Miley gratefully went to the table, letting the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes fill her with warmth.

As they started eating, Miley wondered what her dad felt about the whole thing. He didn't even seem angry at all. He just escorted her to the limo and they rode home the way they normally did. She didn't need to ask, though.

"So, how do you feel about all this dad?" Jackson asked excitedly, just waiting for him to blow his stack.

"I don' know. I went to the bathroom 'fore I got the urge to strangle that boy. It woulda worked too, but that crowd just kept on screamin'. I came hurryin' back but apparently the 'good' part had ended already," her dad explained.

Miley smiled, shaking her head. That was her daddy.

-----

"That was wicked last night," Kevin exclaimed. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were sitting around their studio, going over the concert from yesterday.

"That was so awesome, man! You did a great job!" Joe complimented, flashing his usual toothy smile.

Nick smiled sheepishly at the both of them. That was the time of his life last night. It felt so great to just sing to her - he didn't care if the whole world could see them. And that kiss…. Nick felt horrible about the whole thing.

He couldn't play this game anymore. He couldn't live with the guilt. It'd only been a week since they first started the plan and his heart ripped the moment he looked at her in the movie theater.

"So, now all you need to do is continue dating her. That way we can keep getting information on her and if we leak the info out slowly, you'll be totally off the hook," Joe continued, giving a high-five to Kevin.

Both boys looked over at their younger brother who was starting to look uneasy.

"Hey, are you alright, man? Look, if this is getting too hard for you, one of us can take over," Kevin said, trying to sympathize with Nick.

"No," Nick said a little too forcefully.

Kevin backed off a little but continued.

"Okay, but remember, this for us, your brothers. This is about our success as a band. We can't ever be number one with Hannah Montana around. We just need our one shot. This is it, dude," Kevin said. He got up off the table he was sitting on and left the studio, Joe right on his tail. They had a feeling Nick wasn't as completely committed as they were and gradually they started leaving him alone more and more. The trio had never fought like this before. There'd been yelling at times, pushing on others, but those came and passed. Silence was much worse.

Nick sighed as the door shut. He hadn't been fully with this from the start. In fact, he didn't want to ruin Hannah's career at all. He just wanted to get close to her, and since he very well couldn't muster up the courage to ask her out before, this seemed like the perfect chance. All he needed was a little push, but this swing was going way too high for him.

Author's Note: I'm very sorry to keep you waiting, but I have self-discipline problems, haha. Here's the chapter now, though. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it very much!

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 10

"Dude, a month-a-versary?" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah," Nick shrugged, strumming a few notes on his guitar. They were supposed to be practicing, but the minute Nick had brought up that Miley wanted to have a month-a-versary this Saturday, Kevin and Joe couldn't stop laughing.

"You are so owned, man," Joe smiled.

"I am not owned. If I didn't want to do it, I could just say so," Nick said defensively.

"So, you're willingly celebrating a month-a-versary with her?" Kevin asked to make sure.

"Why not? It'll give me a chance to do something nice for her," Nick said casually. He continued playing notes on his guitar in a vain attempt to get them back on track. The truth was he was happy that he'd get this chance to do something really special for her. They'd been going out for a month now and the only thing spectacular that Nick had done for her was sing to her on a live broadcast, and that was to make up for something he did, or what she thought he did.

"Yeah, in a year you'll be broke," Joe mentioned.

"Well, relationships take commitment. I'll do some work around the house to make some extra money," Nick said.

"Speaking of commitment, it_ has_ been a month since you've given us anything to work with," Joe brought up.

Nick tensed up inside. He was hoping they would forget about the plan, but he knew Joe never forgot anything. Kevin could have forgotten…

"Oh yeah, did you dig up anything new?" Kevin asked.

Nick sighed inside. Now Kevin remembered, and he would have to produce something. For a while he hesitated. He did have something, actually a lot of stuff, but he couldn't reveal all of it. He would have to reveal the simplest piece of information, that wouldn't give them much, and wouldn't destroy her reputation either. It was something he had seen that night at the concert. A single strand of brown hair was peeking from under her golden locks.

Author's Note: I know it's really short, and you probably already hate me for not updating in forever, but I wasn't going to put anything interesting on it afterwards – just Miley and Lily talking. That's how the next chapter is actually going to start off but right now I can't think of anything good to add to it, so I just have this. Plus I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Make you squirm! No, I'm just kidding. Thanks for reading! And don't let your anger at me prevent you from reviewing please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 11

"A month-a-versary?" Lily snorted, looking through Miley's fridge for something to eat.

"What's so wrong with that?" Miley asked, plopping herself down on the couch and turning on the television.

"I don't know, it just sounds kind of…lame," Lily admitted, getting out some stuff to make a sandwich.

"It'll be a very romantic evening," Miley assured, flipping through the channels.

"I'm all for romantic stuff, it's just calling it a month-a-versary sounds stupid to me," Lily said, spreading mayo on her bread.

"It's supposed to be a mile marker," Miley explained.

"If you put it that way, I can see your point. Half of the couples in our school barely last two weeks," Lily mentioned, stacking different types of meat on her sandwich.

There was a knock on the door and Miley twisted her head around to see Oliver standing there.

She got up to open the door for him, giving him a smile in greeting, "Hey Oliver."

"Hey," Oliver greeted, giving Miley a one-armed hug and then, walking towards the kitchen, called back, "Miley you might want to switch the channel to Entertainment Tonight. They're talking about Hannah Montana."

Lily just topped off her sandwich with the other slice of bread when Oliver grabbed it and took a bite.

"Thanks, Lily. How did you know I'd be coming over?" Oliver asked through a mouthful of food.

Lily glared at him, deliberately getting out two more slices to make another sandwich.

Miley stared at the TV incredulously.

"Um…guys y-you better come see this," she stuttered weakly, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Oliver and Lily came over quickly; the former with a sandwich still in his mouth.

"Hannah Montana: Bald or Just Fake?" The reporter started out, "In light of recent news given to us by an anonymous source, people everywhere are questioning the blonde-haired pop star. Mainly, is she really blonde?"

All three stared open-mouthed at the television, unable to say a word. Soon, though, another person came on the screen…or more like the shadow of a person.

"Yeah, I got a look at Hannah Montana up close and I saw this unnatural brown lock of hair from underneath her blonde…wig?" The mystery person revealed. The voice was obviously tampered with, though, so you couldn't try to recognize it.

Miley, still dumbstruck, unconsciously flipped the channel to another entertainment show.

"The new gossip in Hollywood is Hannah Montana. It's been leaked that the blonde pop star may be using a wig. We talked to some of Ms. Montana's fans, and here's what they have to say…" The reporter said, and then the screen switched to a group of kids.

"Hannah Montana is absolutely the best. I don't care if she wears a wig. Blonde, brunette, red, I don't care! I love her singing, and that's what matters," a young girl proclaimed.

Miley felt a little relief wash over her, but then the other two kids started talking.

"I love Hannah Montana, but I don't like the fact that she was hiding from us. I mean what does she have to hide? We don't care if she's got brown hair, so why should she hide it?" The first one said.

"Yeah, the fact that she lied to us, just makes me trust her less, you know? Is that really her singing or just a voice over? When she hides one thing, what makes you so sure she's not hiding another?" The second one agreed.

Lily turned it off quickly, preventing Miley from switching it again. Silence enveloped the room as they continued looking at the TV, though the screen was now black.

"Miley, are you okay?" Lily finally asked, walking around to sit by her on the couch. Oliver followed suit, putting down his half-eaten sandwich.

"I guess. I'm just angry at whoever's doing this. I haven't done anything to offend anybody have I?"

Oliver and Lily shook their heads silently.

"It's Hollywood - people don't need a reason," Oliver quietly pointed out, taking Miley's hand and rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"I can't believe they would do this," Miley sighed, closing her eyes.

Lily put an arm around her friend, saying softly, "Miley, it's not Nick."

"I know…I know Nick would never do this after what happened a month ago. We've already been through this. He wouldn't risk anything, and I know he cares enough about me to not do something like that," Miley admitted.

-----

Nick wordlessly turned the television off and then groaned into his hands. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have said something else. He figured, though, that most people would think like that first girl that spoke up: who cares what color her hair is, she sings great! That was the way he had pictured it in his mind countless times when he lie awake in bed, thinking about what to tell his brothers next. It seems that he had learned the hard way that things don't always go as planned. Two-thirds. If what that show aired was true, then she would lose two-thirds of all her fans. Only one out of three people would believe what he had set up. This was a disaster!

Nick groaned again and ran his hands through his hair. He was just wondering what his next course of action would be when Kevin walked in.

"Hey, man," Kevin greeted, slapping a congratulatory hand on Nick's back, and sitting in a chair to face him, "Joe and I just watched - the news is out and it's working good."

Nick tried to hold back the hand he wanted to punch Kevin with; instead he forced a smile that he hoped would pass. It didn't.

"You're not too happy with that, though, are you?" Kevin asked understandingly.

A little bit surprised, but relieved he understood, Nick just shook his head.

"Yeah, I figured," Kevin sighed casually.

Nick was now completely shocked and he showed it.

"Oh, c'mon Nick, you're not that great of an actor. When we bring up this business, you get all tense. Joe denies it, but that's just him," Kevin explained.

When Nick still didn't say anything, Kevin decided to continue.

"Look, I just don't want you to get the wrong impression okay? Joe and I…we're not evil. We don't have it in for Hannah Montana. We'd just like our shot at the fame. And unfortunately, it doesn't seem like we can share it. Hannah's lost some of her fans and we don't have enough to compete with her. Both of us are suffering, and one of us has to go. Since she's been there longer, we just wanted our chance. I know that sounds completely criminal but it's the best way I could word it. Honestly, Hannah's still our friend -"

"No!" Nick shouted.

Kevin looked a little taken aback.

"She's not your friend. Not if you're taking her away from everything! I'm getting to know her real well with all this 'spy' business and you know what? I'm not even spying anymore! She tells me things because she trusts me, and one of the things I learned is that she has a passion for singing. She loves to get up on that stage and make everyone have a good time. And you're taking that away from her! You're not her friend," Nick muttered the last part dangerously low.

Kevin just stared at his brother as he let out everything that had been bottled up inside of him for the last month.

"You really like her, huh?" Kevin asked quietly, taking Nick off guard. He'd expected Kevin to be furious and storm off to tell Joe everything. Of course, his brother was four years older than him so he had surprises of his own.

"I think you're on the verge of loving her man. And not just stupid, teenage love. Like, actually…_in_ love. Not yet, of course…but I can see it," Kevin said almost inaudibly, as if he was just talking to himself randomly. With that, he left, giving Nick one more hard pat on the back.

Nick stared dumbly at where his brother just sat.

_"…you're on the verge of loving her man…I can see it"_

Author's Note: I know, I know - it's possibly stupid, possibly crazy, but I thought of it last minute. And I had planned on putting the big L in there sometime, just not this soon. I'm not really a big supporter of those stories where the couple falls in love really fast. I think it takes time for two people to really develop those feelings for each other. But…they had been friends for a long while before I started this story and they're really compatible so I thought I'd bring it up. Give the plot a little twist! Plus, it's Valentine's Day! And, I never said he _was_, just that he _might_ be. Anyway, thanks for reading, and now would be a good time to review so I can get your reaction!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 12

Nick nervously waited on the beach. He stared out onto the calm waves, the gentle breeze blowing back strands of his hair.

On hearing the sounds of a car, he looked back to see a small stretch limo pull up. Walking up the sandy hill, he prepared himself for this night. It had to be perfect.

Once he was on the top, he walked over to the limo and opened the door. A beautiful young lady stepped out - it was his girlfriend, Hannah Montana.

-----

Hannah was slightly surprised when she saw Nick open the door for her, as she was expecting her dad, or chauffeur in this case. Looking at the driver's seat, she saw her dad looking back at her.

He winked, "Have a good time tonight, honey."

She smiled back and stepped out of the limo.

"You make quite an entrance," Nick commented as he shut the door. The limo drove off.

"Didn't you know? All pop stars travel in style," she joked.

"I didn't mean the limo," Nick corrected, smiling as she blushed.

"You look rather handsome yourself," Hannah complimented.

Nick smiled, kissed her cheek, and brought her over to the table he had set up. Hannah noticed this as the place that she and the Jonas Brothers had performed "We Got the Party". Of course as Miley, this was a place she hung out at everyday. As Hannah Montana, though, it was so much more. This was where she had told Jake that she was Hannah Montana…and this could be the place where she would tell Nick that she was also Miley. The thought had racked her brain throughout the day, and she still wasn't sure. She'd let the night take its course and see if she wanted to at the end. For now, she would enjoy the evening.

"So, how did you manage to block off this place for us?" Hannah asked once they were seated.

Nick grinned sheepishly, "I may have made a deal with the owner of that shop."

Hannah looked back at Rico's and grinned, knowing exactly what kind of trouble he would have to go through to get them to close down for the night. Rico probably made some sort of crazy deal with Nick.

"Well, this was sweet. It's the perfect spot," Hannah said, turning back to Nick.

"I'm glad you think so," Nick smiled, placing his hand over hers.

It was then that Hannah noticed there was no food on the table, just a vase with a single red rose in it. Noticing her confused look, Nick's grin grew wider.

"Pauley!" Nick called out, still looking at Hannah. Hannah was starting to think he was insane when a plump man came out of nowhere and walked over to their table.

"Hannah, this is Pauley. He's our personal chef at home," Nick introduced.

"Nice to meet you Miss Hannah," Pauley greeted her, his French accent very apparent.

"Nice to meet you too Pauley," Hannah smiled. She couldn't help but give a small chuckle too. Nick had brought his personal chef along with him?

"Your dinner for this evening, planned out by your boyfriend," Pauley started, looking over at Nick who blushed slightly which made Hannah giggle again, "will be a salad, followed by a main course, and dessert, if the lady wishes."

"Oh, I'm from Tennessee, we don't miss out on dessert," Hannah said right away.

Pauley chuckled and, winking at Nick, turned to leave and prepare their meals.

"You didn't have to do that Nick," Hannah said once Pauley was out of earshot.

Nick brushed it off, "It's a special evening." He squeezed her hand gently.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They joked with Pauley, talked about everything; there wasn't one moment of silence. It was going so perfectly that Hannah decided she would tell Nick tonight.

After they finished their desserts, they went down and walked along the beach, hand in hand.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Nick asked, looking over warily.

"It was absolutely perfect," Miley smiled, "but it's not over yet."

Miley stopped and turned to face him. He held both of her hands in his now, looking at her curiously.

"I want to tell you something, but before I do, I want to do this," Miley said. She leaned in and Nick met her half way as they kissed. It was different from any other kiss they'd exchanged before. Their first one had been strong and spontaneous. And the rest were always quick hello or goodbye type kisses. This one was gentle and lingering.

As they broke it off, the wind caught Hannah's hair, blowing it to the side, and the dim glow of the moon lit up her face. Nick's heart pounded affectionately; she looked breathtakingly beautiful in that instant. She looked hesitant, though.

Removing her hands from his, she took a step back. Nick looked confused until she started speaking.

"Nick, this past month has been…indescribable. I have so much fun with you and we can talk about anything. You understand me, and I hope you feel the same way about me. That's why I'm about to tell you my biggest secret…because I trust you," Hannah said, gauging his reaction so far. He looked thoughtful, but also a bit troubled.

"Hannah, I don't think you should -"

"No, Nick I want to -"

"Yes, but I have something to say before you -"

"Please let me go first -"

"Hannah -"

"Nick I'm not just Hannah Montana, I'm Miley Stewart," Hannah said, taking off her wig.

"I'm the one that's been leaking all that information about you," Nick blurted out.

They both said it at the same time. And both looked in shock about what the other person had to say. Nick, though, mostly just looked guilty that she said her secret in the first place.

"What?" Miley managed to choke out, the hair of her wig suddenly feeling coarse through her fingertips.

Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I left you guys for a month and now I leave you on a cliff hanger. You guys must hate me! You see, Track started up at school and now I have like no time to make updates. I will try super hard to get the next update in soon, though. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 13

_"Nick I'm not just Hannah Montana, I'm Miley Stewart," Hannah said, taking off her wig._

_"I'm the one that's been leaking all that information about you," Nick blurted out._

_"What?" Miley managed to choke out, the hair of her wig suddenly feeling coarse through her fingertips._

The wind suddenly felt cold; her throat felt dry. And Nick was standing there in front of her, face twisted in guilt. She didn't see his face though; she didn't comprehend anything. The only thing going through her mind was Nick's words and the way she felt when he said them.

Then she was running. Her hair flying wildly in front of her as the wind picked up, the tears slowly beginning to trickle down, didn't help the fact that she was running. She tripped a couple of times, but never fell. She just kept on running, stumbling onward to who-knows-where.

"Miley! Wait!" Nick called after her.

Miley whirled around to face him; the tears dried, her hair fell back into place, and the wind dropped as if sensing the anger suddenly boiling inside of her. It was a strange, new feeling, but her head wasn't straight right now, especially as she spat out, "Don't you ever call me that."

"But -"

She didn't let him finish his sentence as she stormed off again, walking fast this time.

"Please, just wait, let me explain!" Nick desperately cried out.

Miley stopped despite herself. She'd heard those words a million times in the movies. And she'd always thought that the girl should wait and listen to what the guy had to say…but she'd always known what his side of the story was. This was real life; she had no clue how Nick was going to try and explain himself. Sighing, she turned around. If anything, she was not going to walk out of this relationship, a hypocrite.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was flat; lifeless. It was another new sensation for her, and she felt weird staring at him zombie-like, completely unable to express any emotion right now.

He did look thoroughly torn up, though. It was hard to see him in this state even if she wanted to shove him into the raging ocean.

"It's true that I was telling the press all those things about you, but I - I never wanted to. The guys and I…we just wanted our chance, so we thought of this whole plan. Don't get them into this though; I was the one who agreed to date you so I could get the information on you," Nick explained. He tried to step closer, but she stepped back, keeping the distance between them.

"If you think this is helping, it's not," Miley said, somewhat happy inside that her real voice had come back. She didn't need to struggle to hold back the tears; now she was Miley Stewart, defiant, and not willing to let a boy get the best of her.

"No, no, that's…that's not what I'm trying to say," Nick tried clarifying, "When I agreed to date you for the plan, I wasn't thinking of the plan at all. Well, I was, but I was thinking of what it would put you through, and I couldn't live with myself if I did that. But also I..."

Nick paused, looking into the sand thoughtfully. It was getting dark now and it was difficult for Miley to see but she thought she saw his face go through a range of curious expressions.

"I wanted to ask you out for so _long_!" Nick suddenly blurted with such emphasis that Miley didn't move back when he took a step forward, "and I thought this was the perfect opportunity. I needed a push, and this was the best swing."

They stood there silent; the breeze gently speeding up again now that it was safe.

"You thought that spying on me was the perfect time to _date_ me?" Miley asked softly after a few seconds which seemed like minutes.

Nick's eyes drifted up from a deserted beer can in the sand to meet hers. They were tired and grieving. She could bet anything that hers were too.

"You could have just asked me. I would've said yes. I actually liked you," Miley said. Nick's eyebrows picked up.

"_Liked_," Miley pointed out, clearly emphasizing the past tense. His eyebrows fell again, turning into a thoughtful crease as his eyes retreated back to the empty beer can. Still, he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to walk home now. Don't follow me," Miley said, walking the rest of the way up, past Rico's, and into the darkness toward the direction of her house. She was sure he was still there, staring at nothing, so she didn't worry about trying to stay hidden. He had already sunk to the bottom, and he couldn't get any lower.

Author's Note: Well, I bet that sounded kind of depressing. It was a necessary chapter, though. Good times will come again, never fear, but the end of this story draws ever near. I'm planning on having one…two…three…yes three more chapters! Sniff, sniff, this will be the first ongoing story I've finished and it was my best one ever! Actually I don't know about that last part, people have different opinions, but man as far as reviews go… So I wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story despite my bouts of not updating. I will try to finish this story up this weekend despite my other stories just to get it over with. Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 14

Saturday night

Miley walked up the steps to her patio, staring into her living room where her dad sat on the couch watching football. A part of her didn't want to tell him what happened and act like everything went fine; the other part wanted to crawl into his safe arms and cry.

Hesitantly she reached out for the handle…and then flung the door open rushing to the couch, deciding to take the latter.

"Miles?" was all her dad could say before she collapsed onto him, the silent tears starting to spill.

Only momentarily shocked, her dad quickly went into defensive father mode, putting his arms around her, and patiently sitting there.

They sat there for a good twenty minutes until Miley's breathing became heavier, slower. She was fast asleep.

Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to her room, tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead softly.

--

The door clicked shut behind Nick as he quietly came into the house. Creeping his way across the floor and to his bedroom, he had barely gone two steps before the light switched on. Nick froze, only slightly startled.

"Hey, bro, you were out for a long time," Joe said, smiling his trademark goofy smile.

Nick had stayed an extra half hour to just stand and stare out into the ocean; ironically the place where he had started the date.

"Yeah," Nick mumbled, starting over to his room again.

"Hey, wait a second, how'd it go?" Joe asked, quickly getting out of the chair he was sitting in to block Nick.

"Fine," Nick responded, slightly agitated. Now wasn't the time for Joe's nosiness.

"Doesn't sound fine," Joe tried joking.

"I'm just tired, okay?" Nick sighed, going around Joe and to his room.

"Fine," Joe mocked, but still looking a bit concerned as he watched his brother shut his door.

--

Sunday

The room was cast in darkness; the only light coming from the TV screen. Gun shots filled the air as Nick played his video game. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nick muttered, mesmerized in his game. He wasn't even sure the person had heard him but the door opened anyway a second later.

"Nick, you've been in here all morning. It's time for practice,"

Nick looked up to see Joe standing there, waiting for an answer.

"I don't feel like practicing today," Nick's voice remained quiet; unenergetic.

"Come on, man, you've been playing video games in your boxers all morning. The least you could do is show your face," Joe urged, "It's so dark in here."

He went over to the wall and turned the light on. Nick blinked rapidly to get used to the light.

"I wanted it off," he said, weakly trying to protest.

"Too bad. Here, put some clothes on. Band practice starts in five," Joe said, throwing some pants at Nick.

They hit him in the face; he didn't even try to move.

"Nick –" Joe started.

"I'll be there, alright? Just get out," Nick told him grumpily, "And turn the light off."

Joe looked at Nick doubtfully as the latter continued to play his game, but did as he was told. Nick played for a few more minutes, pressing furiously at the buttons on his controller, until his guy got shot. The screen flashed GAME OVER. Nick sighed, looking at the screen, thinking how much that really related to his life right now.

--

Miley lazily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air. Normally, she would have taken in the Sunday breakfast smells, but today she simply sat down at the counter and waited to eat, staring at a crack in the countertop.

"Mornin' dad," Jackson greeted as he came down behind her.

"Mornin' son," her dad answered back, frying the bacon.

Jackson sat down next to Miley, looked her over, and suddenly had a wide grin on his face.

"Well, someone looks tired. Guess you stayed out late last night at your -" Jackson stopped short as he got a look from his dad.

Then he took a better look at his sister. She was wearing a now-rumpled red dress, and her makeup and hair were still done from the night before. You could see the tear stain trails down her face.

Jackson made an "Oh," look with his face and the smile was replaced with what he hoped to be an understanding look.

Finally, the pancakes and bacon were done. They sat around the table, Jackson and her dad digging in while she picked at the food offered to her. Fifteen minutes and only a few bites later, there was a knock at the door.

"Miley, it's Lily," her dad said. Miley continued to prod her food.

"Miley, it's Lily, go answer the door," her dad urged, "come on."

Miley got up, walking over in a zombie-like state toward the door. Once she opened it, Lily walked right in.

"Hey, Miley! Are you ready to go to the…beach?" Lily faltered as she saw the condition her friend was in.

"Miley?" Lily asked, concerned, as she watched her friend walk over to the couch and turn on the TV.

Miley's dad walked over to Lily and whispered, "She hasn't told me what happened last night, but I'm sure it's got somethin' to do with Nick. You can stay as long as you like; you're probably much better at this than I am."

Lily just nodded and immediately went into action. She sat down on the couch and let Miley rest her head on her shoulder. They watched TV like that for the rest of the day.

--

Monday

"Nick!"

Nick rolled over in bed, mumbling incoherent things in his sleep.

"Nick!" The voice yelled louder. Finally, after a few more knocks, the door opened and Joe stepped in. Nick turned over in his sleep again, not disturbed in the least.

"Nick, wake up, man," Joe told his brother, shaking him slightly.

Nick jolted awake, and when he saw his brother standing over him and looked at the clock, he laid back down.

"Dude, Nick! It's Monday! Our tutor's already here! Did you forget to set your clock?" Joe asked, starting to sound irritated.

"No," Nick grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"It didn't go off or you didn't hear it?"

"I didn't set it," Nick answered grumpily.

"Why not? We have school today and a c.d. signing later! You have to get ready!" Joe started throwing clothes from the floor onto his brother's bed, urging him to get up.

"Joe. Joe!" Nick shouted over his brother, "I'm going to skip school today, okay? I…uh…I don't feel very well."

Joe sighed, and dropped the socks he was holding, "And the signing? We aren't the Jonas Brothers with only two brothers."

"I'll be there. Just let me sleep," Nick promised, already sinking his head back into his pillow.

"Alright, but I'm setting your alarm for you, so you wake up," Joe said, making the adjustments on the clock and heading out the door. Nick waited until the door clicked shut before he turned the alarm back off, and then he settled back into bed, drifting off into unconsciousness once again. He didn't care about anything; not his brothers, his schoolwork; just one person because she hated him right now.

--

_Nick was standing there across from her on the beach, smiling at her sweetly. Then he leaned in for a small kiss. Miley didn't want to let go, but she wanted to see his perfect face looking at her that way again. Instead, when she pulled back he was laughing, mockingly. _

_All of a sudden he had her wig and he was ripping it. In another second, the rest of the Jonas Brothers were behind him, laughing along with him. The laughing got louder until the wig was nothing but scattered locks of hair._

_And then she was floating backward. Nick was getting farther away. She reached out to grab him, but it was too late. He was an ant in the distance, laughing away with his brothers, but all she could see was that sweet, gentle face, smiling at her._

Miley woke up, panting and gripping onto the sides of her bed. The dream was already a distant memory now and slowly she was regaining her composure and steady breathing. After she was done with her minor episode, she was a bit confused that she was in bed. The last thing she remembered was lying on Lily's shoulder watching TV. Her dad must have carried her up here. Hopefully he didn't throw out his back again.

Instead of getting up this morning, she stayed in bed, hoping that if she went back to sleep she could see his face again - just in the beginning of the dream. She shut her eyes tight and concentrated on sleep. Two minutes later she was still trying except someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Miles, Miles…Miley wake up," the voice told her.

Miley opened her eyes reluctantly to see Jackson standing over her. She turned around in bed so she was no longer facing him; ignoring him altogether. She heard him sigh and then his footsteps slowly disappeared as he walked out of her room and down the stairs.

A few seconds later another hand was shaking her shoulder.

"Go away Jackson," Miley mumbled lazily.

"I take offense to that,"

Miley turned over in bed. It was her dad, not her brother.

"Now, c'mon, Miley, you have to get ready for school. I know Mondays are the hardest but it'll be over before you know it," her dad said, still in a light mood.

"I don't want to go to school today Daddy," Miley said, leaning into her pillow more.

"No one ever does but - " her dad stopped right there because he must of seen something in her face.

"Alright, bud, I'll call in sick for you. You just…feel better," her dad finished, the light smile gone. He patted her hand and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Once she was sure no one was going to come in again, Miley closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream once more.

Author's Note: That was an uneventful chapter but I hope you still got the point. Again, it was another depressing chapter as well but necessary, definitely necessary. The story does not end here, though. I still have at least one more chapter planned out, probably two. Thanks for reading, and please review as always!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 15

Tuesday

The dream did not come again. Instead she had a sleepless night. No visions. Not even a voice…a whisper of a voice. She supposed she should be happy. This was her body's way of telling her to get over it. After all, now that he was out of her life, things would just go up from here. Right? It didn't feel that way.

Miley got out of bed, contemplating whether she should stay home or go to school today. The decision was already made for her as she went downstairs and turned on the T.V.

"Uh, uh, I don't think so. You're goin' to school today young lady. Get up and get dressed," her father said to her as she just nestled into a comfortable position on the sofa.

"But daddy I'm feeling –" Miley started, already bringing out the puppy-dog eyes.

"Sick? I know honey but listen," her dad told her, sitting down to talk with her, "being withdrawn from everything isn't gonna help you. I know you were hurt and you feel sad, and it's okay to have a day to cry it all out or do whatever you need to do but the next morning you need to pick yourself up. Don't let him get the best of you."

Miley considered what he said. And he was right. If their paths ever crossed again, Miley didn't want to let him think he'd broken her.

She nodded and immediately went up to change. She was going to pick out something nice, put on smile, and try to fool everyone else that she was fine, if only she could convince herself first.

--

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," Nick answered. He glanced over to the other side of the room where Joe was still ignoring him and sighed.

"Forget about him," Kevin assured him.

"What about you? You're not mad?"

"I know what I did and there's no reason to deny it when everyone's going to find out in a few minutes. I gotta start owning up, you know?" Kevin answered. He patted Nick on the back and walked over to try and talk with Joe.

Nick looked at himself in the mirror, checking to make sure he looked alright, but really thinking about what he was about to reveal. He was starting to have second thoughts, but then an image popped into his head. It was Hannah…or Miley he guessed. She was standing there Saturday night, the wind blowing her hair, tears already falling over her cheeks and her wig tightly bunched in her fists. He _never_ wanted to see that look again. She looked crushed; she looked lifeless. And she felt that way around _him_. Never again.

There was a knock on the door.

"We're ready for you Nick," a voice said.

"I'm ready," he said back confidently, more to himself than anyone else.

--

She was laughing. She was really laughing. All thoughts of the past few days slipped from Miley's mind as she came in her house laughing, Lily and Oliver walking in behind her. It had been a great day to come back. A couple of kids at school pulled a prank on Amber and Ashley and they were still talking about it now.

"She actually fell for it," Lily said.

"Whoever pulled that off is genius," Oliver commented, taking a spot on the sofa.

"I know. I think it was some of the football players," Miley got some juice out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, after Ashley let her dog chew up their football last week during practice," Lily added.

"Hey Oliver turn on the T.V. I heard there was going to be some celebrity on revealing a 'big' secret," Miley said, grabbing her juice and sitting on the couch.

"Who?" Oliver asked, getting the remote.

"I don't know. I missed the name,"

"Well, let's find out," Oliver said and turned the T.V. on.

"Nick Jonas -"

Oliver turned it off as soon as he had turned it on as the curly-haired rock star appeared on screen. He and Lily looked hesitantly over at Miley, not sure what to expect.

Her face was blank and her eyes were still glued onto the screen. Memories pushed their way through…voices…touches…it was a rush.

"Turn it back on," Miley ordered, her voice flat. Oliver reluctantly obeyed and there was his face again, not joyful, not sad, but maybe a little tired. Another rush.

"Nick Jonas, the youngest member and brother in the Jonas Brothers offered to be our first celebrity for this premiere of Celebrity Secrets. Now we all have our secrets, big and small and to be revealing them to everyone, especially on national television takes great courage. So before we go any further, let's have a round of applause for Nick Jonas," the host announced and the crowd erupted in applause and ear-splitting screams from admiring fans.

After the audience quieted down the host continued.

"So Nick how do you feel right now? Nervous? Anxious? You have to be feeling something if you _willing_ agreed to appear on the show. I mean, we don't plan to forcefully make celebrities appear but I'm sure it'll take some convincing. Why did you come to us first?" The host asked.

Miley tensed. Why did he want to appear on the show? What was he planning on revealing? Her secret?!

"It was the only way I could send a message. At least the only way it would have a chance at being effective," Nick answered.

"Message? To a specific someone perhaps or to everyone?"

"I can't say," Nick responded.

The host looked a bit disappointed but he carried on anyway, "What does it take to come up here and say it to everyone?"

"I have a motivation, something that reminds me why I'm here and pushes me to continue," Nick told him, still talking in a monotonous voice.

The host seemed to tense a little at this but kept his cool, "And when we get back, we'll lead up to the revealing of his secret. Stay tuned."

The theme music went on and followed by a commercial for toothpaste. Miley, Lily, and Oliver were silent.

"Do you want me to turn it off now?" Oliver offered.

"No, keep it on," Miley said, still staring at the T.V. waiting for him to come back on just to see his face even though she knew it was a crazy thought. They had broken up. He had betrayed her trust.

They sat through the rest of the commercials in silence until the theme music came back on and Miley was alert.

"If you just tuned in we're here with Nick Jonas, our first guest on Celebrity Secrets. Still want to go through with this Nick?" The host asked.

"Yeah," Nick simply answered.

"Good, because we don't have anyone else to put on the show right now," the host joked. The crowd chuckled; Nick didn't smile. The host tensed, cleared his throat, and got back to the questions.

"So Nick can you tell us anything about this secret? Any hints?"

Nick shook his head.

"Well, we've been doing some research on you Nick. You know, things you've done…participated in - everything like that - and we noticed that you've been dating Hannah Montana. How's that going?"

"We broke up," Nick said flatly, but there was short moment of some emotion in his eyes. Miley couldn't tell what it was.

Now the host really did stop, made some looks, and seemed to be debating with, someone off to the side of the camera. Then he put back on his fake smile and turned back to Nick.

"We're sorry to hear that," he said through what looked like gritted teeth. Meanwhile fans were still screaming excitedly at the news. Nick was all theirs again.

_In their dreams_, Miley thought cynically. She was a little surprised to be thinking things like that about his fans because most all them were undoubtedly her fans too.

"So does this secret have anything to do with Hannah Montana? A little secret spilling to get back at her?" The host continued.

Nick suddenly got angry, "Why don't you just let _me_ tell it, alright?" He grabbed the microphone from the guy's hand, stood up, looked into the camera...and paused. He was hesitating.

Miley's face was intense; filled with anxiety. She couldn't breath.

"I slipped all those rumors about Hannah Montana to the press!"

Author's Note: Cliff hanger! And after all that waiting I put you guys through. I promise after I finish putting up this chapter, I'll start working on the last chapter. That's right - last chapter! Thanks for everyone's support, please review, and most of all, thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

Celebrity Secrets

Chapter 16

The crowd was completely silent. Miley was silent. Lily and Oliver were silent. Everyone was digesting the news; Nick Jonas had spread rumors about Hannah Montana.

The first thing Miley felt was relief. He hadn't told everyone her secret. She thought he wouldn't but there was always that nagging chance. After all, she had just left him there on the beach, not even willing to really talk to him.

_He messed up, though, _Miley thought, _he lied to me about not spreading those rumors. He gained my trust so he could get closer, and then he let it come crashing down. He is not going to get off easy this time._

--

Nick's heart pounded. He had really gone through with it. And he would have felt better if the first voice he heard hadn't been that jerk, the host.

"Whoa," he chuckled, "now _that_ was some secret. My only question is: Did Hannah know?"

There were a few laughs from the audience and that's when the host did something that pushed Nick over the edge. He put his hand on his shoulder. He had the _nerve_ to pat him on the shoulder after he had just revealed a big secret that could get him in a lot of trouble?

Nick shrugged off the host's hand roughly, shoved the mic back into his hand, and walked off the stage.

"Wait a second, kid, we got ten minutes left. Where do you think you're going?" The host asked. Nick ignored him, not missing a step as he skirted around the guards and headed towards his room. Joe pulled him aside, though.

"Nick, hey, thanks for –"

"Whatever," was all Nick said, turning out of his brother's grasp and heading for his room again. He wouldn't talk to anyone right now except maybe – Kevin. He was right there waiting by his door already.

Nick opened the door and Kevin followed.

"Do you think she watched?" Nick asked immediately as the door closed.

"Nick I think you should take a minute to cool off. You kind of -"

"Do you think she watched?" Nick asked more insistently this time.

"Maybe. Word travels fast. They do a lot of promotional things for these kinds of shows so she might have heard something at school," Kevin answered calmly while Nick paced.

"I just decided to do this yesterday,"

"They've still advertised for the show itself. A lot of people were interested in this show so if she heard -"

"But what if she didn't?" Nick voiced hysterically.

"Nick!" Kevin finally yelled, then saying more regularly, "Calm down. One way or another, she's probably going to hear about this and if she doesn't then at least you got this off your chest right?"

Nick sat down and buried his head in his hands, "I guess."

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Nick said after a short silence.

"No," Kevin said, sitting down next to him.

Nick sat up and looked at his brother curiously.

"We did," he finished.

There was a knock at the door.

Nick smirked, "Did you plan that?"

"I try," Kevin smiled, tucking his hands behind his head and reclining back in the couch, "Go on. Answer it. He really wants to talk to you."

Nick looked from the door to Kevin and back to the door. He got up and opened it. Sure enough, Joe was standing there leaning against the frame with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Nick opened the door farther and Joe stepped in.

"I don't really know how to start," Joe said, shuffling his feet around.

"Joe Jonas doesn't know what to say? That's a first," Nick commented.

"I know what to say, I just don't know how to say it!" Joe yelled back. He shoved his hands farther in his pockets and repositioned his stance, looking around the floor the whole time.

"Okay, it was just a joke," Nick held up his hands defensively, "I – never mind."

The room was a silent for a while; Joe was still trying to figure out how he wanted to say what he was going to say.

"I realize now…that I was putting a lot of pressure on you and making you do something…you really didn't want to do," Joe admitted slowly, choosing his words carefully, "This whole thing turned out completely wrong from how I wanted it to go. I…it wouldn't have turned out well for anyone either way I planned it, I guess, so it was stupid of me to think of it in the first place."

"Yeah, it was stupid," Nick agreed.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here!"

Kevin got out of his seat now and stepped between his brothers just in case anything would start to happen.

"Hey, both of you relax. Joe, what you did was stupid, and Nick, Joe knows it was stupid. Just let him finish," Kevin said, making sure Joe had calmed back down before he stepped away.

"And I want to try and make it up to you but…I don't really know how," Joe said.

"Well," Nick considered, "Just don't be stupid again."

Joe looked up at his brother and saw a small smile there. He chuckled, "Will do."

Then they both laughed.

"Are we cool?" Kevin asked his brothers.

Nick and Joe nodded.

"Group hug!" Kevin shouted, opening his arms wide.

Nick and Joe stopped laughing.

"Not off set?" Kevin asked.

They shook their heads. Kevin put his arms down, but he was still smiling.

"Now, isn't there some place you have to be Nick?" Joe smiled mischievously.

Nick was confused, "Was this live?"

"I think. I mean, they planned for the first one to be live but with such short notice I'm not sure –" Kevin was cut off as Nick bolted through him and out the door. He was going to take the chance.

--

Miley didn't know what she was feeling. She wanted to stay angry at him. If he came back to her, she wanted to tell him that he had no more chances left; that she would move on indefinitely. And yet...there was a part of her that wanted to forgive him. In a wave of emotion, she felt a completely new feeling. Her heart ached, she was anxious, and she only thought of one person.

Miley got off the couch and headed for the door.

"Miley -" Lily called.

Miley turned her head.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked. Both she and Oliver were standing up, wondering what had gotten into her.

"I know where he is. I know where he is and I want to see him," was all she said, and then she ran. She ran out the door, down the street, and to the beach - to Rico's snack shop and the surf shack; to many memories with friends, boys, strangers alike, wanting only to relive the one memory she was thinking of now and the one boy that was the center of it all.

Miley stopped when she was by Rico's shop to catch her breath. Walking over to the railing, she looked down at the beach. It was still bright out but there was no one on the beach today - no one except one particular curly-haired boy.

"Nick!" She yelled and she started running again. She ran down to the beach and over to him. He had barely enough time to turn his head before she flew into his arms, nearly knocking him over in a fierce hug.

They hugged for a long time before they broke apart, still holding each other at elbow's length, though.

"I'm guessing you saw the show," Nick offered, still unsure whether she was really standing there across from him.

A simple kiss was his answer.

"And?" Nick asked, not all there yet. Miley kissed him again. That convinced him. He smiled, relieved and overwhelmed at the same time.

And Miley stared back at him. She knew she had only dated him less than half a year - that she was putting all her feelings on the line again, that feeling this way so soon was questionable, but above all that she felt a weight on her heart and it let her know that she was making the right decision. She knew how to find him here, she knew that he felt the same way, and she knew...she loved Nick Jonas. That was her biggest secret now.

Author's Note: Wow, I actually finished my first continuous story. I know I've procrastinated and kept you waiting a lot, and that's why I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Your support means a ton to me. I only want to ask everyone two more things though. One, that you please make this the best review ever. I really want to know everyone's favorite and least favorite parts and how effective my writing style was. And two, keep your eye out for more of my Hannah Montana stories! There might be a sequel to this one if enough people seem interested.

Oh, and I hope you got that Camp Rock reference joke thing with Kevin. The group hug?


End file.
